


Blue Sky.

by Die_Sehnsucht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, High School, dream - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Sehnsucht/pseuds/Die_Sehnsucht
Summary: Tớ đã có một giấc mơ, và Nano cũng thế.
Relationships: Sasaki Shinichi & Hinosaka Nano, Sasaki Shinichi/Hinosaka Nano





	1. 夢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nano has a dream every night,  
> and it is also her nightmare.

"Nào, đừng khóc. Tớ xin lỗi, tớ sai rồi, cậu đừng khóc nữa, được không? Nhìn cậu khóc làm tim tớ đau lắm. Tớ hứa mà, hứa sẽ không bao giờ buông tay cậu ra, nhé?"

Nó kéo người vào lòng, cánh tay ôm ngang vai siết chặt, như thể muốn dùng chút hơi ấm ít ỏi còn sót lại của bản thân để xoa dịu cơn nhói đang dấy lên từng đợt. Bóng tối xung quanh ngày một dày đặc, ngày một lan rộng. Ngay cả tia sáng trong đáy mắt xanh thẳm màu ngọc bích dường như cũng nhạt nhòa tắt ngúm. Trong cơn run rẩy khó lòng che dấu, nó chầm chậm cúi xuống, đặt một nụ hôn lên tóc người, dịu dàng, nhẹ bẫng và luyến tiếc. 

Tất cả rồi sẽ lụi tàn và biến mất ngay tại khoảnh khắc này.

"Tạm biệt nhé, ____ ___ __."


	2. あの日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That blue sky.

Nano mở mắt, thứ đầu tiên đập vào tầm nhìn là trần nhà màu gỗ trầm quen thuộc. Ánh nắng vàng óng chiếu qua ô cửa sổ, khẽ khàng chạm lên những cuốn sách vẫn còn đang được mở trên mặt bàn. Đồng hồ treo tường đều đặn kêu tích tắc, kim chỉ giờ màu bạc dừng lại ở số sáu. Con bé ngồi dậy, nhìn vào khoảng không một lúc lâu, sau đó vươn vai, biếng nhác leo xuống giường.

Ừm, hình như mình có lịch trực nhật hôm nay thì phải...

Với tâm trạng bình thản không chút mảy may dao động, Nano thay đồng phục, chuẩn bị sách vở, mang giày và rời khỏi nhà trong sự tẻ nhạt đến cùng cực.

Tiếng bước chân chậm chạp dội xuống lòng đường xám xịt. Hai hàng cây anh đào thẳng tắp bên lề, những chiếc lá xanh rờn rung nhẹ trên đỉnh đầu. Một cơn gió buổi sớm lướt ngang qua, hôn lên mấy nụ hoa nhạt màu. Bất chợt, nữ sinh với mái tóc màu nâu trà dừng bước, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, đáy mắt sâu thẳm, ngẩn ngơ.

Hoa anh đào.

Tán lá mơn mởn xanh đã sớm được phủ kín bởi sắc hồng phấn dịu nhẹ. Con bé đứng dưới hàng cây, cả người như chìm trong biển hoa phiếm hồng. Anh đào rụng nhiều đến bất ngờ. Gió thổi cánh hoa bay lửng lơ trong không trung tựa tuyết trắng, cả đuôi tóc và mép váy đồng phục của Nano cũng đung đưa nhè nhẹ.

Chúng nở từ lúc nào thế?

Nhanh thật. Chớp mắt một cái đã sang học kì hai của năm mười một rồi. Nó cong môi, vẻ mặt giống như đang cười, nhưng ánh mắt thì không. Để xem, người và nó gặp nhau lần cuối là từ bao giờ ấy nhỉ?

Chẳng rõ nữa. Nhưng có lẽ đó đã là một khoảng thời gian dài.

Nano gạt cánh hoa rơi trên vai áo mình, lại tiếp tục bước đi, lại tiếp tục hít thở, lại tiếp tục sống như những cô cậu học sinh cấp ba khác. Thi thoảng, nó nhìn lên, trông thấy máy bay để lại một vệt khói trắng giữa nền trời xanh biếc; và cũng lắm lúc, nó vươn tay, muốn đuổi theo đám mây trắng bồng bềnh đang tự do tự tại trôi nổi mọi nơi, bắt lấy, và không làm gì cả.

Đó là nó của hiện tại. Hinosaka Nano của hiện tại.

***

"Nè, bài kiểm tra Tiếng Anh mới nãy khó quá."

"Tớ đọc hết cả đề mà chẳng hiểu nổi một chữ nào luôn."

"Khó thật đấy nhỉ? Suýt nữa thì tớ làm không kịp đó."

"Hả? Hinosaka, ngay cả cậu mà còn nói thế thì tụi này biết phải làm sao? Tiêu rồi, mẹ tớ sẽ giết tớ mất thôi."

"Không sao, có tớ chết chung với cậu."

Nano cong mắt cười, miệng không ngừng an ủi mấy cô bạn ngồi cạnh. Bọn họ rất ồn ào, vừa giây trước còn lo sợ kiểm tra điểm kém sẽ bị mắng, vậy mà giây sau đã vui vẻ tràn đầy nói lượng nói về chuyện tình yêu. Nào là bạn trai tớ đã mua tặng tớ vòng tay, nào là bọn tớ sẽ hẹn nhau đi mua sắm vào hôm nay đấy, đủ thứ chuyện trên đời. Giờ nghỉ trưa vốn dài, và con bé nghĩ rằng nó sẽ chẳng thể trụ thêm được một phút giây nào nữa, thế là đành phải kiếm cớ rút lui.

"Tớ đi vệ sinh một lát nhé."

Hành lang dày đặc người, thế nhưng nhà vệ sinh lại chẳng có bóng dáng một ai.

Mặc dù tiếng cười giòn giã khắp nơi vẫn vang vọng và dội vào tường, thế nhưng nơi này tạm thời được xem như khá yên tĩnh.

Nano nhìn vào gương, nụ cười trên môi tắt ngúm. Đôi đồng tử trầm lặng, không có nổi một tia sáng. Mái tóc nâu ôm lấy khuôn mặt xinh xắn, đồng phục và nơ đeo cổ được thắt thật cẩn thận.

Bản thể đang phản chiếu trong kia, không phải nó.

[Hiện tại rỗng tuếch.]

Nano hiện tại ấy mà, chẳng thể làm được gì ngoài việc hô hấp và sống. Quá khứ không muốn nhớ lại, tương lai chẳng muốn động đến. Cứ thế, nó bị mắc kẹt trong cái gọi là hiện tại và nhân sinh con người. Không nhìn thấy gì xung quanh, tứ phía hoàn toàn mù mịt. 

Thế nên nó đã nghĩ rằng, biết đâu để mặc bản thân trôi theo dòng chảy thời gian như thế này cũng là điều tốt, dù rằng ngày nào cũng như ngày nào, chẳng hề mảy may thay đổi.

Đen ngòm.

Một màu đen tuyền ảm đạm.

Sắc tối sâu thẳm đó ăn mòn con bé từng chút một.

Nano nhận ra chứ, tất nhiên là nó nhận ra rồi.

Bởi ánh sáng duy nhất của nó đã bị chính đôi bàn tay ấy dập tắt cơ mà.

Khoảng thời gian đó tốt đẹp biết bao nhiêu; ấm áp, ngọt ngào, mùi nắng, mùi bạc hà và bụi mờ lơ lửng trong căn phòng trống, tiếng đàn guitar nhè nhẹ văng vẳng bên vành tai.

Trả lại được không?

Trả lại thứ đó cho Nano.

Thời gian, kí ức, tình yêu, và cậu.

[Tôi đang bị quá khứ giam cầm.]

Nano đã buông bỏ rồi mà, buông bỏ tất cả: bản thân, nụ cười, giấc mơ, thứ được gọi là tham vọng con người, và cả người quan trọng nhất.

Thế nên, trả lại đi.

Làm ơn.

***

Tiết học buổi chiều đã bắt đầu rồi, thế nhưng nó vẫn chưa quay trở lại lớp học.

Nano ngồi ở rìa sân thượng, hai chân đung đưa giữa không trung, tay nắm lấy song sắt phía sau lưng và miệng vui vẻ ngân nga câu hát. Bầu trời xanh rờn, gió lộng làm tà áo cùng mái tóc nâu ngắn của con bé bay tứ tung. Con bé có vẻ vui, dù rắng đáy mắt nó chất chứa nỗi tuyệt vọng vô hạn.

Thời tiết hôm nay đẹp thật.

Con bé đảo mắt nhìn xuống phía dưới, sân trường im ắng như thể đang chờ đợi.

Tầng ba.

Nếu ngã xuống chắc hẳn sẽ đau lắm.

"Haha, ngốc thật."

Bỗng dưng, nó bật cười khanh khách, bàn tay siết thật chặt song sắt lạnh băng. Tiếng cười trong trẻo được gió đưa đi thật xa. Một giọt nước ấm lăn dài trên gò má, rơi xuống nền xi măng buốt giá.

Giá như ở đây có thể nhìn thấy biển.

Nano muốn ngắm biển.

"Tớ đúng là thất bại, phải không Shin?"

"Lẽ ra tớ nên đi lễ hội và thực hiện lời hứa với cậu, sau đó mới có thể hoàn toàn cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm trong lòng. Nhưng bởi vì vẫn chưa làm xong việc đó, thế nên làm sao tớ có thể chết được."

"Nhưng lễ hội đã qua rồi."

"Tớ không đợi được, cũng không muốn đợi nữa."

"Muốn gặp cậu. Muốn gặp cậu. Muốn gặp cậu."

Tớ nhớ cậu.

"Tạm biệt nhé, Shin của tớ."

Ước gì nó đã không nói vậy.

***

Bầu trời xanh rờn và mây trắng dịu nhẹ lơ lửng giữa không trung, cảm giác cơ thể nặng trĩu lao xuống chạy đua cùng gió và bàn tay luyến tiếc vươn lên như thể muốn bắt lấy hi vọng mỏng manh cuối cùng, đó là tất cả những gì mà Nano có thể nhớ được vào ngày hôm đó.

Cuối cùng thì, __ ___ ___ ___.


	3. 手紙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only we can return to the beginning...

Gửi Sasaki Shinichi,

À, thật ra tớ đã định viết thư để trả lời cậu vào cái ngày mà cậu rời đi cơ, nhưng lúc đó đầu óc trống rỗng quá nên chẳng nghĩ được gì. Xin lỗi nhé, vì hồi âm muộn, và vì lúc đó tớ đã không giữ cậu lại, dù rằng tớ nghĩ điều đó cũng chỉ vô ích và thừa thãi mà thôi. Nói sao nhỉ, từ lúc Shino bắt đầu đến trường thay cho cậu, tớ đã rất khổ sở mới dần dà làm quen được với điều đó. Khó khăn lắm đấy. Chà, thật ra thì, tớ cũng không biết phải bắt đầu và kết thúc như thế nào mới phải phép nữa. Tớ không quen viết thư, mặc dù điểm Nhật Ngữ của tớ chẳng đến nỗi tệ. Có lẽ là do lạ lẫm chăng? Vì tớ thích nói chuyện trực tiếp với cậu hơn là nhắn tin hay viết lách và trao đổi thư từ như này. Mà chắc cũng bởi tớ thích được nghe giọng của cậu hơn, thế nên thi thoảng tớ lại nghe thấy chúng trong mơ. Một giấc mơ không đầu không đuôi, không có gì cả, trống rỗng giống tớ. Nhưng tại sao trong giấc mơ của tớ, cậu lại khóc nhỉ? Vì buồn sao? Hay là đau? Này, cậu có nhớ tớ không, như cái cách mà tớ nhớ cậu ấy?

Xin lỗi, dường như câu từ của tớ bắt đầu trở nên lộn xộn rồi.

Không biết cậu còn nhớ không nhỉ, cái hôm ở quảng trường Thời Đại, vào lúc môi cậu nhẹ nhàng chạm lên môi tớ, tớ đã biết chắc rằng cậu sẽ là người quan trọng trong tim tớ.

Và đúng là như thế thật.

Định mệnh kì lạ nhỉ? Mọi thứ cứ chầm chậm diễn ra như thể đã được an bài từ trước.

Tớ không hối hận vì đã gặp và yêu cậu, có chết cũng sẽ không hối hận.

Ngôi nhà của tớ bây giờ rất trống trải. Ngay cả tớ cũng thế. Nhưng nó chỉ đơn thuần là trở lại guồng quay như trước kia thôi, trước khi gặp cậu. Những điều dung dị của tháng ngày cạnh kề vẫn còn nằm ngay tại đây, tớ biết thế, vậy là đủ rồi.

[Ai là người sai?  
Tớ hay cậu?  
Trong lòng tớ thật sự không rõ  
Suy đi tính lại chuyện này chẳng phải lỗi của riêng ai cả  
Có lẽ vậy.]

Nhưng Shin này, cậu có nghĩ rằng chúng ta sinh ra không phải là để dành cho nhau hay không? Bởi vì dù cho trải qua bao nhiêu lần đi nữa, dù cho bao nhiêu năm trôi qua đi nữa, câu chuyện của chúng ta cuối cùng cũng chỉ kết thúc bằng một câu tạm biệt và những lời hứa hẹn dang dở. Cậu có thấy điều đó không? 

[Là cậu sai  
Thế à?  
Không, là tớ sai  
Có lẽ vậy rồi.]

Xin lỗi nhé, vì tính khí trẻ con của tớ. Dù là vô tình hay cố ý, tớ cũng đã lỡ làm tổn thương cậu rồi, và tớ nghĩ nó sẽ không thể chữa lành được nữa.

[Chuyện tớ và cậu không thể hiểu cho nhau, chắc chắn sẽ có thôi  
Và không hẳn rằng ta sẽ sẵn sàng bỏ qua cho nhau tất cả  
Chỉ là, nếu những ngày ấm êm vui vẻ trước kia  
Lại trở thành thành tháng ngày đau khổ trong mắt ai đó  
Thì chắc sẽ không thể quay đầu lại nữa rồi...]

Shin, nghe tớ nói này. Cậu ở bên tớ cũng được, không ở bên tớ cũng chẳng sao, thế nhưng nhất định phải hạnh phúc đấy nhé. Nghe rõ chưa? Nhất định phải hạnh phúc đó. Hạnh phúc của cậu cũng là hạnh phúc của tớ. Và nếu đau đớn thì hãy tìm người giúp đỡ nhé, đừng chỉ giấu cho riêng mình. Tớ lúc nào cũng ở ngay sau lưng cậu.

Thương cậu, thương cậu, thương cậu rất nhiều.

Xin lỗi nhé.

Vì tất cả những gì tớ có thể làm được, chỉ là gói ghém yêu thương trong từng con chữ.

Bạn của cậu,

Hinosaka Nano.

**Author's Note:**

> Le vent se lève, il faut tenter de vivre.


End file.
